


Vengeance Isn't Pretty

by Calacious



Category: General Hospital, Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble Collection, Gen, Supernatural - Freeform, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are on just another hunt. Jason Morgan is on just another mission for Sonny. Claudia, well, she's a ghost bent on seeking revenge for her death. AU, drabble series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeance Isn't Pretty

1\. Questions

Jason Morgan was a man of action, plain and simple. When he knew what needed to be done, he did it, no questions asked. They were unnecessary. The end result changed very little no matter what the answer to the question might be anyway.

But as he leveled his shot this time, there was an onslaught of questions in his mind. _Who were these two men? What did they want with the late Claudia Corinthos' bones? What the hell were they doing with salt and matches? How'd they been able to find the grave even after Franco had moved it?_

 

* * *

 

2\. Can't Be

"Time to salt this bitch and be on our way Sammy," the short-haired one shouted from within the hole he'd dug.

"Shit!" The shout came from the taller, dark-haired man his gun was drawn on, and that's when Jason's blood ran cold.

"Hang on Sammy!"

"Hurry Dean," the dark-haired kid was grappling with what appeared to be Claudia. Except it couldn't be, she was dead. Her long black hair was whipping out wildly, despite a lack of wind, and her eyes, her eyes were wild, white with fury. It was clear that her intent was to kill.

Dean pulled himself from the grave and drew a sawed-off shotgun on the grappling duo. He didn't have a clear shot. _Damn_. His fingers fumbled with a lighter.

* * *

3\. Sorry

Jason's palms grew sweaty. He took steady aim and shot at the ghost whose bone-white fingers were wrapped tight around the kid's throat. At first, nothing happened, but then, Claudia's deadly gaze was drawn from Sammy to Jason. He was frozen in place, unable to move as she advanced on him with supernatural speed. She reached into Jason's chest with fingers colder than ice. A blinding red-hot pain stole his breath and he collapsed onto his knees, tears streaming down his face. "I'm…sorry…" he gasped as his vision began to blur. Vengeance was a bitch and her name was Claudia, Jason grasped at the fleeting thought.

* * *

 

4.  Shoot

"What the hell?" Dean started toward the downed figure, but Sam's hand on his arm stopped him.

"We need to get the job done, that's the best way to help him," he wheezed. His throat was sore from having the ghostly hands wrapped around it.

Dean shoved the shotgun at his brother and poured gasoline on the salted grave.

Sam carefully trained the shotgun on the ghost, though he did not have a perfectly clear shot, he could see that if he didn't take it, the ghost would claim another victim.

Letting out a soft breath, he pulled the trigger, dispersing the ghost and peppering the man with rock salt. _It'll be painful, but at least he'll live_ , Sam thought grimly.

* * *

 

5\. Only Thing that Works

At first Jason's mind couldn't register what had happened. His heart had felt as though it was going to burst out of his chest one minute and the next, he was face down in the dirt with a shadowy hulk towering over him. He felt like shit and his side ached. He reached shaky fingers down and hissed at the pain. They came back red with blood. "You shot me," he croaked incredulously at the boy who was helping him to his feet. The boy simply nodded, his brown eyes apologetic. "Rock salt," he shrugged, "only thing that works on ghosts," he offered by way of explanation.

* * *

 

6\. Rock Salt Stings

"What the hell?" Jason swayed on his feet, hands clutching his side.

"Sorry," the dark-haired boy said quietly, "I know it stings."

Jason glared at him and he took a step back, yet kept his hold on him. "Where'd she go?" His eyes searched the dark wooded area for his arch nemesis. He decided to let the whole getting shot thing drop, there was something more pressing he had to deal with, such as a very dead Claudia's hand reaching into his chest and trying to rip his heart out of it.

The boy shrugged and frowned slightly. "Dean?" He called. "You almost done?" A nod was his only response.

* * *

 

7\. Blind Terror

An anguished cry rent the cool night air, and Jason's heart lurched. Claudia, screaming like a banshee, an ethereal glow surrounding her slim frame, flew toward them. Her mouth was twisted in a macabre mask of tortured rage and her hands were reaching for them.

Jason flinched back, taking Sam with him. Not sure he could handle having her inside of him again, twisting and pulling at his heart with her frosty fingers, he scrambled backwards until he was stopped by a tree. His hold on Sam made it impossible for the younger man to reload the shotgun.

Eyes widening in horror as she once more reached for him, Jason took one last breath and held it.

* * *

 

8\. Loss of Air

"Do it Dean!" Sam choked out. Jason's arm was wrapped tight around his throat and his head was spinning with an effort to remain conscious. He knew that the man whose arm was cutting off his oxygen was not acting himself, that he was acting on pure, feral instinct alone. He scrabbled at the air restricting arm, trying to wrench free as the ghost they'd been hunting advanced on them. She'd already killed two men, campers in a nearby cabin, and it had taken him and Dean a week to find where her body had been hastily buried. Each of them had taken quite a beating from her during the week and they were more than ready to finish it.

* * *

 

9\. Haunted

Dean's eyes lit with a haunted mirth and his lip curled up in a crooked grin as he almost casually flicked the flaming lighter into the salt and gasoline coated grave.

"Take that, bitch," he snarled before turning away from watching the orange flames licking at the broken body that had belonged to the disembodied ghost who'd been haunting these woods. He watched as the ghost, her fingers barely touching her would be next victim, contorted and writhed in pain, scarlet flames eating her insubstantial form until there was nothing left. With a final screech, an otherworldly wind whipped past their faces and the man holding Sam loosened his grip on his brother's neck. Dean was there in an instant, pulling his brother away and piercing the man with a cool, calculated glare that caused the other man to look away.

* * *

 

10\. Stone Cold

"Wha…"Jason couldn't form the words. His body felt like silly putty as he struggled to stand, leaning heavily against the tree he'd been backed up against by Claudia's ghost.

Dean locked eyes with the other man, hard, green eyes penetrating puzzled blue. Jason swallowed, now fully appreciating what his own stone cold glare must look like to those who were on the receiving end of it. It was more than a little unsettling.

"It's over now," came the soft reply. Jason's eyes were drawn to the other man present. His gentle brown eyes reminded him of Spinelli's.

"Sorry about the…" he gestured to Jason's side which oozed blood through tiny round holes. "It's just…" he trailed off, looking down at his feet, "she would have killed you and I did what I had to." His voice was hard when he finished and his eyes flashed when he met Jason's bewildered gaze.

Shrugging, Jason nodded and, eyeing both young men, came to a decision. He'd let them live. "Thank you." He staggered toward his motorcycle, not looking back.

 

 


End file.
